The Baker's Kid
by TwerkingwithSatan
Summary: Petta and katniss's new life
1. New Family

The Baker's Kid

I stood there looking over the ashes and remains of my town.

Nothing was the same…the bakery I once knew was burned to the ground…Probably with my family inside. Their faces flash before me. I will no longer see my father, whom was the only family member that actually cared about me. I won't see my mother, I will miss her sometimes but not as much as the others.

I thank god that I have her. She isn't cold anymore…Life pores from her all the time…She smiles and laughs just like anyone would. Her nightmares don't come back, neither do my episodes. Life has gotten better for us.

As for the others I don't know…Gale left for District 2 and is some form of an alcoholic…After Katniss chose me he went off into the deep end… Drinking his problems down…

"Peeta come on we are going to be like for the appointment"

I smile at her and put my hand to her belly…Inside her is our beautifuly baby boy or girl.

-20 mins later

The doctor walks into the room.

"Ok let's get started"

He squats blue jelly looking stuff on Katniss's belly

"It looks like it's a….."

TO BE CONTIUNUED


	2. Gender Please

Chapter 2:

"It's a….Boy, congratulations you two"

I look over to Katniss and smile…We will so have our family of our own. I'm so happy.

"So what are you to thinking for a name?"

"I was thinking Parker" says Katniss

"Hmm I like that name or Oliver maybe"

"Well we will have nine months to figure it out, no worries"

"Do you think my mother will be ok with this? I mean I haven't spoken to her since we left the Capital…I'm just worried she will be disappointed in me. After losing Prim I don't know if she can handle this to. She has always been a depressed person."

"Katniss, you're her daughter. She will love you know matter what. You have to remember what she has also been through to. She lost her husband then her daughter got sent to the Hunger Games, and now her youngest daughter has passed away….Give her some time honey, she'll come around sooner or later."

"Yeah I guess you are right…When did you become so wise?" Katniss smirked evilly.

"Oh you know….Last night in bed I thought I was pretty wise."

She playful slapped my arm.

"Peeta! People might hear you"

"Let them listen….They like a steamy romance once in a while"

I went to kiss her deeply.

"Eh…well you to are free to go. Katniss make sure you take the vitamins I gave you."

We walked home from the doctor's office…I went and kissed Katniss's neck.

"Peeta! Someone will see and tell the whole town" she laughed as I continued.

"You know you like it Katniss"

I looked up at Katniss who's face had turned pale.

"Whoa Katniss what's wrong? Is it the baby? Talk to me!"

She pointed to our house.

On the steps of our house was…..

Chapter three will be up on 7-3-12


	3. Cold Hearted

"Gale what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Katnip"

"Peeta can you give me and Gale a second alone"

I looked at her for a few seconds before leaving.

"Gale what are you doing? Showing up here uninvited."

"I'm sorry a friend can't come see his old "buddy" now? I thought you were better than this Katniss. I thought we would be together just like everyone else thought. I bet the baker even knew it himself. We are made for each other…We share the same fire Katniss. Why should we let our fire burn out? Huh? Why should we let the people around sit back and be cowards their whole life?"

"Gale, look I know you love me and everything, but we aren't made for each other. I love Peeta. Don't get me wrong I love you, but in a older brother kind of way. That kiss meant nothing to me, I'm sorry I don't mean to be cruel towards you"

"If I can't have you Katniss, no one can"

I stare at him in shock…I look to his pocket to were he pulls out a gun.

"I'm sorry Katniss but this is for the best, I'll see you later"

BANG

I felt a pain in chest area. Blood started to pour out of me… People say death is painful, and loud….but really it's quite. Everything is so bright. People go silent…and you start to drift to….

Will Katniss Die? Or Will she be reunited with Peeta? What happens to the baby? Look for Chapter 4


	4. Life or Death?

I heard a bang noise and ran towards her. I saw gale standing there with a gun pointed a Katniss...He looked up at me and smiled.

"You can't have her now Peeta. She is mine. She will die and I will be with her when she wakes up, but you won't."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? Did you know she was pregnant? How could you take her life? She will never forgive you. And she will not die."

"Goodbye Peeta"

Gale points the gun under his chin and shoots.

I don't care about him, I run to Katniss. I check for a pulse and she barley has one. I quickly rip my shirt and tie it around her. Picking her up I run to the doctor's office.

"Please help….She's been shot…Please"

They put Katniss on a stretcher and take her away.

"Sir, you can't go back there"

-5 Hours later-

The doctor walks in the waiting room.

"Peeta can you come here"

"What's going on? How is she? What about the baby"

"Peeta I'm very sorry but both did not make it….I'm sorry but…"


	5. Moving On

"I'm sorry Peeta but we couldn't save the baby….Katniss is now stable"

I fell to my knees…WHY? Haven't we been put through enough already?

"Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"Yes Peeta she's awake…you can see her"

I walk to room 12…Room 12…was that some cruel sick joke?

She looks pale…tears flying from her…

"Katniss I'm so sorry I should have been there with you, maybe if I had hurried and maybe the baby would be fine….I'm so sorry Katniss"

I begin to cry to…I fall to my knees.

"Peeta it is not your fault don't you ever believe that. I should have moved out of the way or something….We WILL get through this…You know I still want kids later on… If we have a girl can we name her Renae? I always loved that name for a girl."

I smile….At least she has some hope…She isn't cold hearted or anything.

"Yes Katniss we can name her Renae"

Will Katniss have another child? Or will something tragic happen


	6. AN Please Read :

I'm trying to come up with some ideas for this story….If you have any please contact me by sending me a message so it's private and people won't know how the story will end. I want to thank my support Team ( a.k.a REANE) also if you want to co-write with me please contact me….Thanks a bunches

Bailee


	7. Can It Be?

- 3 months later-

"Katniss are you ready?"

"Yep already"

"Are you excited to see the sex of the baby today?"

"Yes! Peeta I want a baby girl so bad"

"haha will get what we get Katniss" I winked at her.

- 20 Mins Later-

"Ok Katniss and Mr. Peeta you can go into that room and wait"

We went towards the room waiting to hear the sex of the baby.

"Hello you two, It's nice to see you guys again….Lets begin shall we"

He puts the blue jelly on Katniss stomach. We see not one but two babies!

"Well it looks like twins...Ones a boy and the other is a…Girl"

"Peeta! We're having Twins!"

"I know….man that's going to mean to kids during terrible 2 times"

Will Peeta tell Katniss his secret? Or will she have to find out on her own


	8. Danger Fruit

It's been three months since we found out what the sex of the babies were…We are naming them Renae Lynn and Parker Lee. Katniss has been crazy lately. She is either angry or depressed…Sometimes I have to admit that she is funny.

"PEETA! I need your help"

"Coming honey"

"Peeta do I look fat in this dress" Katniss spins around and faces me…

"Katniss you aren't fat, you are the mother of my children you could never be fat in my eyes. You're beautiful no matter what" I say these words with love and happiness.

"Thank you Peeta….You don't know how much that means to me"

I walk out of the room to the kitchen only to hear a scream….I bolt up the stairs of our house to find Katniss laying on the floor holding her stomach….

"Peeta something is wrong I can tell….The pain hurts so bad"

I pick her up and carry her to the car. By the time we got to the doctor Katniss was passed out in the back seat.

"Someone help…..My wife she screamed and then passed out, she is pregnant with twins….Please help her and the babies"

They took Katniss away on a stretcher….This could not be happening right now…Not again…Not to us…

-10 minutes later—

"Peeta please come here"

I look around the room to see brain scans…

"Peeta, Katniss is fine she just had an contraction, which is very normal for her, but one of the babies has an issue you could say…You see Renae's brain"

"What about it?"

"She has abnormal amount of brain activity….Most babies' barley use half of their brain, but she is using all of hers."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Renae is one of the smartest babies I've ever seen…She will be a genius when she gets older, but be careful who you tell…If someone finds out how smart she is they might try and steal her for her knowledge. Remember Renae is one of the smartest babies ever….be careful Peeta."

He left the room. How could me and Katniss have the smartest baby ever? Will she be in much danger? Panic started to go through me…What if someone tried to steal/kidnap her? How will Parker deal with his sister being so smart like that? I don't want him to feel stupid and less important.

I suddenly felt faint and before I knew it passed out.

Will Katniss and Peeta's babies be in danger?


	9. Awaken

After I woke up from my fainting spell the realization hit me hard. My kids will be on the want list for thousands of criminals and I would have to do everything in my power to help them stay protected ….

I can't let Amanda get her hands on my kids, for she will use their vast knowledge. If you didn't know Amanda is the new president of all districts now. She isn't as cruel as President Snow, but somewhat close. If she gets her hands on the babies…well you know what happen…

All I know is that it WONT BE PRETTY….


	10. AN

Sorry the chapters are short ^.^ It's summer you can't blame me ….I will be posting chapter 10 either today or tomorrow, which will be on 7-18-12….Also I'm kind of having writers block so if you have any ideas please message me :P

-Bailee


	11. New Home?

I walked into the room were Katniss was staying.

"Katniss, I'm so nervous right now….what if someone gets ahold of the babies? What if Amanda uses their knowledge for the bad?"

I paced the room over and over trying to keep my cool. We need some sort of plan for the children…A place we could take them and no one could fine them. I thought of all the places that we could possibly take…Then the thought came to my mind. We could take them to Gale's house. No one would suspect us there.

"Katniss we could take the kids to Gale's house and no one would know we were there…The Kids would be safe there. We could probably get someone to deliver food and supplies when we need."

"That just might work….I can't believe after everything we have been through this happened. Why can't we have a normal life? Why can't we live like everyone else? Just be nobodies and not "important". I just don't get what we did wrong. I'm so nervous something bad is going to happen…Sometimes I wished I had died in the Hunger Games, which I know is bad to say but I can't help it. I mean this shit is all messed up and tangled…and I just…never mind."

I walked over to Katniss and sat on the edge of the bed and lay down. I picked up Katniss's hand and squeezed it.

"Katniss you can't think like that…Ever let the negative things get to you. On the Brightside we are having beautiful children together. I will let no one hurt are kids…They won't put one finger on them. Trust me everything will work itself out on its own."

I smiled at her. Everything would be better one day, hopefully


End file.
